


The Best Birthday Present Ever.

by MofetteMofo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/pseuds/MofetteMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gavin's birthday, and boy does Michael have a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Present Ever.

  "Gavin?" 

The quiet whisper seemed to linger in the air for years before Gavin finally let out a small groan. "..What?" There it was, that wonderful accent, it sounded so amazing especially with the thickness of sleep evident in it.

"Happy Birthday."

"mmm...you too, Michael." Michael tried to supress his laughter, but god, this idiot was so adorable. "Thanks Gavin. What did you get me?"

"Bugger off." "Aw, come one Gavin. Lighten up." Gavin gave a sigh. "I just want to sleep." Michael felt like it was useless, but wasn't giving up yet. "So I guess you don't want your present than?" Gavin turned so he was facing Michael, who was propped up on his elbow. "Can sleep be my present?" Gavin scooted closer and placed his head on Michaels chest. Michael sighed and laid down fully again. "Sure, for now, Gavin." 

"Thank you, Michael."

Michael wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes, soon enough Michael was back to sleep aswell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael woke up an hour or so later, Gavin was still asleep and now on the other side of the bed, facing away from him, 'Good' Michael thought.

Michael slowly rose from his spot and crossed the room to Gavin to make sure he was fast asleep, which of course he was, although a little too close to the edge.

Michael slowly but surely moved Gavin to the center of the bed and re-tucked him under thier warm comforter. "Sleep well, Gavino" Michael whispered as he kissed him on the forehead and headed for the bedroom door.

He did his normal morning routine; dress, eat, brush teeth/hair, and out he went to prepare for the day ahead.

It was a Monday, but Geoff let them stay home for Gavin's birthday, or at least that's what Gavin thought. Michael informed Geoff of his plan over the weekend on the phone. Geoff seemed cool with it, or at least as he could be with how early Michael had called, but he was excited, and couldn't hold it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael walked out to his car, unlocked the door and jumped in the car. Of course he was still nervous, but he was ready to face the world today.

He stuck his hand in his pocket to feel the fabric of the small velvet box he had bought a month prier. He let a smile escape and off he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cool breeze went through the room and Gavin conciously rolled over to encase himself in Michaels body warmth. Something was different, something big. Michael wasn't there.

"Michael?" But no reply. 'I guess he's already up.' Gavin figured. He was about to roll over and fall back asleep when he remembered. Today was his birthday! All of a sudden excitement surged through him, and he made a small giggle before practicely flying out of bed. He ran about the room looking for any articles of clothing to throw on. 

After what seemed like forever Gavin sprinted out of thier bedroom expecting to see Michael in the kitchen or living room waiting for him, but he was no where to be found. 'He nags me about getting out of bed for my birthday and yet isn't here when I finally get up!?' is all Gavin could think. He walked over to the counter and grabbed his phone he left there last night by mistake but was already to warm in Michaels arms to go and get it. He was about to call michael and ask where the bloody hell he was but a small envelope icon in the top left of his phone caught him off gaurd.

He clicked the icon to find out that the message was from no one other than the one and only Michael Jones, or from what his phone read "Micool<3" Gavins frown turned into that stupid fucking grin he wore constantly;

 **Micool: Hey Gavvy, Happy Birthday, I'll be home soon, had to pick up something, I love you. :)** _10:08am_

 _  
_Gavin read the message over and over. He loved sweet texts he got from Michael, he never really was affectionate other than night and on dates, so to have something he could read whenever he wanted was enough of a present for him, but being the toss pot that he was he spent his time alone to look for his present which he presumed was in the house since Michael was bothering him about it at 8:30 in the fucking morning.

Of course nothing was found, Michael wasn't that stupid, he knew how Gavin was, he knew Gavin would find it no matter where he put it, Gavin knew evey inch of that house since the first day he moved sucessfully from Geoff's to Michaels house.. well apartment anyway.

After about 30 mintes of looking Gavin gave up. Maybe hat's what Michael went to get, who knows.

So to pass the time he sat in front of the television to watch something, anything really, anything to keep his mind occupied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had been at the office for a while now, talking to people all over the building, while others set up cameras, streamers, got food ready, and many other things.

Michael was feeling pleased with how well everyone cooperated. It seemed people couldn't keep thier smiles off thier faces the entire day, especially Griffon, who freaked out when Geoff told her the news over the weekend, no one could blame her though, Gavin was practicely her son.

"Hey, Michael I got some decorations too!"

"Really, Ray? What'd ya get?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Ray gave the most mischievous look he could muster. "I swear to fucking god if you ruin this, Ray." Ray quickly put his hands up in defeat. "I'm not gonna ruin it! I'm not that big of a dick. You'll see, okay?" "That better be the case." Ray smiled and continued to make his way to the office with his own decorations, exclaiming to everyone "The office was his to decoratre, and no one steps into it, until it's official."

Everyone agreed, although some seemed a bit worried, but it was Ray after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin started to get bored starng blankly at the screen which he stopped paying attention to quite some time ago.

So instead of sitting on the lonely couch and being useless he would turn on the XBox and see if he could join a game with the others, if they weren't filming, that is. None of them were online though.. which was definitely wierd, no doubt about that. So Gavin pulled out his phone and brought up Michael in his contacts, it shouldn't take that long to just go and pick something up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, everyone!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, which wasn't much considering it was all pretty much finished.

"You all did a great job and I just want to thank you all for this, and everything infact, you guys are awesome, and practicly my family."

"Oh get on with it!" Geoff yelled from the back, and everyone let out a soft laughter.

"Oh right." Michael laughed. "Well let's call the idiot." Michael pulled out his phone but right before he clicked his contacts his ring-tone went off. "Well, speak of the devil." Everyone smiled once again and Michael picked up the phone, and put it on speaker so everyone could hear, but still leaned in to talk so it wouldn't sound to suspicious.

"Hey Gavin."

"Where are you? It's been ages! Come on it's my birthdayyyy.." Gavin whined.

"I'm just running some errands, but hey, I left something back at the office, do you think you could walk down and pick it up for me? Geoff knows where it is, just ask him."

"When will you be home, though? It's lonely here.. And yeah, yeah sure, but I expect a pretty great present later."

"Oh, don't worry about that Gavin, it's a pretty big present, buddy."

"Ew, come on Michael."

At this point everyone was trying to stiffle thier laughter. Geoff had to leave the room.

"No, idiot. You'll see later, just pick up what I need, dummy. I promise I'll there soon."

"Okay, Michael. I love you."

"Love you too."

After Michael hung up everyone let out "awwws" and some finally let out thier laughter from the other comment.

"Okay, everyone get in your positions!" Burnie shouted into the bull horn that they just happened to have in a broom closet. He knew he shouldn't  have got it out because now that Joel knew they had one he would go crazy with that thing, but it was the only way he could communicate clearly to everyone with out pulling out a microphone. Plus, if he could admit, it was fun to use.

Everyone obliged and darted into thier positions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin hung up the phone and let out a sigh, it was obvious Michael was still on the road, I mean what other reason would Michael have to turn on speaker phone? No reason, at least not one he could think of.

But Gavin got up, turned off the XBow which still none seemed to be on, slipped on his shoes and head for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed to take forever for Gavin to get there, but no one could blame him, it was a pretty good walk, everyone seemed to be calm until they seen Gavin walk into the parking lot, all the lights were off, the the glass door allowed them all to see Gavin as they hid in what darkness there was even though the sun was shining brightly. A lot of "shhhh" was heard in the building and soon everyone was dead quiet. No one wanted to ruin this moment.

Gavin finally made it to the door, opened it slowly looking very confused.

"Is.. anyone here?" He yelled.

"Bollocks."

That was the que.

Before Gavin had the chance to turn around, or get any further in the building, the lights flicked on and revealed all his co-workers with hats on, but no sign of Michael. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAVIN!" Everyone sang in unison, except Brandon who was a couple seconds late, he should have practiced, but no he insisted he could do it.

"This is.. How.." Gavin was at a loss for words, but that didn't stop him from breaking into a big goofy grin.

Eveyone ran towards him at full speed to block his view from Michael walking out into the room dressed in a full suit and tie with his diamond charm necklace hanging from his neck, and a big grin on his face.

"This is so amazing I don't even know how to describe it! Thank you all so much!.. I wish Michael was here though. I have no idea where he is, he wouldn't tell me." Gavin explained to the large mass of friends surrounding him.

"Did you really think I wouldnt be here?" Michael asked, that grin refusing to leave his adorable face.

"..MICHAEL!" Gavin yelled as he full sprinted towrds him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Whoa, calm down buddy." Michael chuckled out.

"Michael, you look so nice... Did you do this?"

"Well of course, with the help from everyone. Happy Birthday, Gavin."

Gavin looked and saw that Michael was wearing his necklace and quickly pulled his from under his shirt which he forgot to pull back out because he was in such a rush to get dressed. Again, a bunch of "awwws" was pulled from the group.

"Gavin. I have a very important question to ask you." 

Without Gavin noticing everyone pulled out thier phone and Jack brought out the big camera from the back and everyone made room for a full shot.

"What is it, Michael?"

"Gavin." Michael took a hold of Gavins hand and looked him in the eye.

"I love you more than anybody in the entire world. You make me smile more than anyone can. When we first met I thought you were just some British idiot, and even though I was right, I figured out you're so much more. You made me you're best friend and you made me fall hopelessy in love too. I won't get into the sappy shit now... but I guess this is as sappy as it can get.."

Michael got down on one knee and pulled out the box from his pocket, opening it shakily, as he was still afraid of rejection.

Michael could see Gavin quickly cover up his mouth with his hands.

"Gavin Free, will you marry me?"  
  


A thick silence flew through the building and Gavin was speechless. After a few more seconds Gavin's hand fell from his face to the sides of his hips and a huge smile spread across his face, and Michael already knew the answer which caused a smile to break out on his face too, more than it was already, that is.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes you little sausage!"  
  


Gavin collapsed on his knees and pulled Michael into a hug. Screams filled the room and Michael didn't want to let go.. and was.. he crying? He didn't care as much after he looked into Gavins eyes and noticed he was crying too.

Flashes filled the room and more pictures were taken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while passed, many kisses and hugs were passed during the party, many gifts were given and a lot of laughs and smiles were exchanged. Finally everyone was simmering down and the day was ending, everyone was getting to leave. Gavin and Michael never unlinked thier fingers.

"Hey Gavin, I almost forgot, you left your scarf in the office the other day." Geoff called out.

"Oh thanks, Geoff." 

Michael and Gavin made thier way into the AH office, followed by Ray and the rest of the Hunters who were going to get thier items so they could leave. As they walked in they immediatly noticed pictures thrown across the wall of them together a long with a giant picture framed in fron the the shelf with them kissing. That wasn't all, a big banner hung above it with the words:

"MAVIN 4 LYFE"

"Oh yeah that's right, forgot about that." Ray exclaimed while rubbing the back of his neck.

They all broke into laughter like they wouldin the many days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware I made some spelling mistake..Okay, a lot. I'm too lazy to fix it though considering I spent forever writing this, you get the point though.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
